Dear Jack
by WolfyMagician
Summary: A series of diary entries by our favorite rag-doll, featuring her thoughts on Halloween Town and the notorious Pumpkin King. Each chapter holds several entries during a course of a few days; it varies . Jack/Sally fluff!  I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

**Dear...Jack**

* * *

**October 31st**

The doctor told me to write on this if ever I have the urge to talk to someone. He said that it would make me less stressed. That, and he didn't want me in the way while everyone worked on Halloween plans.

It's really quiet. I think I'm alone. If he hadn't locked the door I would have left as well.

I'm not in the mood to talk about feelings right now.

Sorry.

**November 1st**

It's been very horrible lately.

The Doctor still refuses to let me roam outside the house. This has been going on for almost a year; how long am I exactly supposed to stay cooped up in this dark bedroom?

Apparently yesterday had been a lot of fun. I heard that it was the best so far, and that the Pumpkin King was as magnificent as ever. But I have to wonder...who is he?

I've never even seen him before, since I don't ever recall visitors coming to our house. Well, maybe that's because I've always been _forced_ in here whenever the doorbell's rung. Hmm.

The Doctor says the man is a _genius _when it comes to scaring and planning the holiday. The only thing, according to him, was that the ruler was too lose and rash. If something intrigued him, then he would go overboard with the ideas and actions.

Like I've said, I don't know him.

But one of these days, I'll manage to sneak out and see the town for myself instead of listening to the Doctor's tales.

But how to go about doing that?

**November 2nd**

I'm writing right now just because I got in trouble. What exactly did I do anyway?

Ah, well, I have nothing better to do anyway. It's cooking, cleaning, cooking, cleaning, taking verbal abuse, and _forced_ sleeping everyday. _That's_ my life. As a creation and (if I may say so) daughter, _that's_ all my _use_ in life.

Isn't that depressing?

Oh, look. The light on the huge tower is on. I'm not sure if that's where the Pumpkin King lives. I think so. This is strange. I've seen the light on a lot of times before. Could he actually_ not_ need sleep? Then again, we don't really have to sleep; it's a perk of being dead. I think everyone just refuels themselves with that.

I do it to pass time.

It's an odd thought, but I want to see this ruler of ours.

Maybe I'll even ask him if he needs sleep.  
**  
November 4th**

For being bad, I was forced to stay awake all night last night fixing up around the house. You wouldn't believe what I found in the library.

I couldn't write yesterday either. I didn't have the time. But no matter. I didn't have anything I want to say anyway.

I don't now either.

**November 5th**

I really_ hate_ that old man. The one day the Pumpkin King comes to visit, he shuts me away. _Really!_ I had one chance! Well, I_ have_ one chance; the guy's still here. I'm hoping sharing this will give me an idea on to what to do next so I can see him. If I bang on the door, would that work? I heard he was very curious. And the Doctor did say 'curiosity killed the cat' once or twice to me before when I was trying to open the front door. Is that why our King died?

Now I really want to get out. But how?

Oh, I'll just see what I can do.

**November 6th**

...wow...

I don't even know what to say. I guess I could start with 'it worked'. Ooh, look, my handwriting's so shaky. I'm still hyped up about it.

I saw the Pumpkin King. Heck, I met him. His name is Jack Skellington. He was so polite when he introduced himself to me. I was right, by the way, when I said he was so curious. All I had to do was bang and slam my body against the door (which I did not feel) and woosh! It opens up and there he is, worried and surprised all the same. I don't ever recall imagining his face to be completely monstrous, but even I was shocked to see he actually looked so...pretty. In a manly way. How is it possible that the most fearsome, deadly, scariest man in Halloween Town, our _King_, had the face of an adorable skeleton angel? He was tall, very thin, and not mention just plain handsome!

I remember that I had...this weird feeling at the bottom of my stomach. It was near the left side of my chest, too. And I think the Doctor turned the heater up because I felt much too warm. I wonder what these things are...

Oh, he was really sweet. I almost fell over when he opened the door! But, no, he managed to catch me right before I tumbled into him.

And I'll never forget the exact words he told me, the first words I heard from him:

"Are you alright, Miss? You look extremely horrible, if I may say so myself."

Sigh...wasn't that nice? That is by far the nicest thing I've_ ever_ heard anyone say to me! Ever!

After that, he helped me to my feet and introduced himself. I don't think he knew who I was, because he asked me if I was new. I was so shy! I swear, I froze up when he questioned me. Maybe the Doctor was right about me not being able to socialize well...

I _did_ manage to say I've been around for about a year or so. I told him that the Doctor created me.

Then he said the oddest thing: "Oh! So you're the rag-doll invention he had me look over!"

"Look over"? What did that mean? I think Jack mentioned something about Doctor Finklestein asking him for permission to 'construct' a new monster and so when he agreed, he was allowed to see the progress every now and then. But he forgot after the Doctor paused the project for a while.

"You are Sally, yes?" he asked me after he finished explaining all the details. You know, I couldn't even pick up some of the words he had used.

He apologized for not checking in on me, or something along those lines. I said I didn't mind.

"We must meet up somewhere! I'd love to know more about you."

That comment has been stuck in my mind the whole time, even before I decided to write this! Only, I didn't reply because I heard the Doctor come up and I begged Jack not to say anything about it. I could tell he was confused, but he did agree, and even offered to lock me back in so it didn't look like I had even left. I thanked him, told him it was nice to meet the Pumpkin King, and slipped inside. He barely closed the door when I heard my creator's voice asking Jack why he was standing there.

He replied, said something I couldn't make out, and (from what I could hear outside) followed the Doctor to the laboratory.

That was yesterday night.

And yet, I still have this odd, happy feeling that just doesn't seem to want to go away.

Is it a sickness? Maybe the Doctor will know how to cure it.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I was so bored. I haven't done any TNBC fics yet, so I did one now. Sally/Jack! Yes, the grammar is kinda weird since Sally's writing this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Nightmare Before Christmas, its characters, etc. If I did...everything would be pretty messed up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**November 24th**

It's been a while. I've completely forgotten about this...diary was it? I think so. I'm pretty forgetful if you think about it.

You know what's weird? The doctor, who keeps on telling me I'm incompetent and unresponsive, says he made me to be smart, and so my I.Q. is much higher than any other of his past creations'. Of course, that would simply be Igor and a few failed animal experiments, so it's not much of a compliment if they weren't even designed to have much of a brain...

Not that I think they're dumber! _No!_

It's just that for having excessive brain-damages, Igor's pretty smart. It's not fair to compare me to him, especially if my brain was taken from one of the past doctor corpses.

I guess I just enjoy reading books. They're quite interesting.

Ooh, I've written so much. Isn't that odd? I don't really have any real friends...so there's no one to talk to.

It's nice to express my feelings to something that won't tell me to shut up, but I wish I could do the listening as well.

Ah, I must make dinner now. Farewell!

**November 25th**

I miss King Jack.

I really do. If only I was allowed outside more often!

Heck, if only I was allowed outside...

Is the world out there really as bad as the Doctor says? It doesn't seem to be. I've read plenty of books, and the pictures show very beautiful scenes and places. The color is so vivid and I just wish I could jump in and be a part of it all.

I saw a photograph from this year's Halloween. Everything looked absolutely terrifying! Oh, do I _wish_ to be part of it all!

Come to think of it, I don't really know much about this whole "Halloween" thing except it's the basis of our town and our "holiday." What is that anyway?

Perhaps the Doctor knows which book I could read to find out.

I'll ask now; I'm bored.

**November 26th**

How does this sound?

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

Ooh, it makes me giggle every time I sing it!

Yesterday, when I went to get the information on holidays and Halloween, the Doctor was generous enough to even tell me about it personally. Of course, he did give me some books to reference on, but otherwise he explained the whole thing.

I think he mentioned something about Halloween being a day of scaring or something. Pumpkins, candy, and costumes were involved, too. As you should know, my vocabulary is relatively limited, so after that explanation, I lost track of what the Doctor had said. The books are no better, if not more confusing.

But the pictures made some sense. I know a lot more than I did before!

As for holidays, everything's still a mystery.

The Doctor says there are no more known holidays outside Halloween. Yet he didn't give me an explanation to holidays, either.

I wonder, does our Pumpkin King know?

**November 27th**

Deadly Nightshade.

It makes people sleep...

...yet makes soup taste great with the right amount.

Never cook with it unless you want to end up like me and sent away to bed so very early.

Darn.

**November 28th**

Skeleton Jack (as I just learned he also went by) decided to pay the Doctor a visit today.

Fortunately for me, and definitely not for Dr. Finklestein, I had already answered the door before Igor could, so I was allowed to stay downstairs.

Apparently, the Doctor did not want to look like the stern, heartless, mad-scientist he would've been seen as had he forced me to hide in my room. He wanted to look caring in front of the town's ruler, after all.

However, I was made to carry refreshments and act as the maid (well, I already am, but still).

Did you know? Jack was so sweet! He told that I needn't have walked around with a tray, and ooh, he kept on saying thanks and thanks every time I brought him something!

I remember he looked so embarrassed when I came in with an apron and a tray of tea and jellied brains on fresh molded biscuits!

He told me "Sally, I'm very grateful, but you really don't have to get me anything."

But I said it was fine, and that I didn't at all mind. He, naturally, ate and drank the refreshments, and he even said it tasted amazing! And wow, nobody's ever complimented my cooking before! Then again, the only ones to try my foods are the Doctor and Igor...

Oh, and that odd sensation in the chest and stomach went crazy all the time Jack was there. I forgot to ask the Doctor what it means.

Is it highly contagious? If that's the case, I hope I don't get anyone sick. Oh, or worse.

The Pumpkin King.

**November 29th**

I'm not in the mood to write anything right now.

Sorry.

**November 30th**

I just love sewing!

Then again, that's all it seems I'm allowed to do. I wish I could get out more often, but alas, that's not the case.

I am now able to sew myself together on the off chance a body part comes loose. Isn't that fantastic? I'm one step closer to being more independent from the doctor!

He gave me a sewing machine just a while ago.

He says it's for being quiet lately, but I know it's to keep me from doing something rash and "possibly disturbing the peace," as he had said once.

But, it's a welcome distraction. If it keeps me from thinking about leaving or my unsuccessful purpose in life...yes, I'll enjoy that.

I'm sure this won't last forever.

* * *

**Reviews would be nice :]**


	3. Chapter 3

_Three years later..._

**October 20th**

Ugh.

I'm so upset! It's been a week since the Doctor's locked me in my room! A "punishment" for managing to escape after slipping Deadly Nightshade in his afternoon tea, he claims. Well, how else was I supposed to meet Jack for Halloween plans?

I really hope the Doctor hasn't read this yet. As I look back at the past few years' entries, I realize that maybe I put a little too much about all my escape plans. I even found a few sketches and doodles on the edges of some. My favorite is the drawing of Jack. I'm not much of an artist, but I wouldn't dare draw Jack's perfection without all my effort and love...

Love.

I still don't get it. I haven't been alive (or undead, not so sure) for that long, but it wasn't as if I had a childhood or anything. I was born, made, in the age of late teens or early adulthood. The Doctor wouldn't say, except that I was ageless and probably wouldn't show a hint of getting older or wearing out. But if I continue this lifestyle, I think I'd rather "die" soon.

**October 21st**

I

Love

Jack

Skellington!

J is for the joy you give me on bad days

A is for all the reasons I love you

C is for your childish, innocent ways

K is for the kindness that is always true

**October 22nd**

I'm getting used to jumping out of the window now. It doesn't even hurt! Just surprises me, is all.

But I remember to bring my needle and blue thread. It's a must. The last thing I need is for me to crawl back to Doctor Finklestein, asking him to fix me up.

I'm about to jump right now. I want to help Jack today! I love his singing voice.

He sounds like an angel.

Well, wish me luck? Hehehe.

**October 23rd**

I made Jack a brand new pair of socks today!

It sounds silly, yes, but he personally asked me to. Mmm, although he really wouldn't have had his shoes yanked off as he jumped into the water if I hadn't fallen into the lake in the first place. Boogie's Boys pushed me.

Initially, I was embarrassed. But when I was in Jack's arms, dripping wet, everything seemed to be, well, perfect. I was really happy with him holding me that close. Then he asked me if I was alright and told me that I gave him a scare. Hehehe, isn't that weird? I scared the Master of Fright!

Sadly, we were interrupted when Undersea Gal returned Jack's shoes to him, claiming she couldn't find his socks.

He had said, "That's fine, it doesn't matter," and he put his shoes on anyway. (After setting me down, of course.)

But I told him I could make him new socks in return and he agreed! Somewhat, at least.

He had insisted that I need not do that, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't know how to sew, let alone knit. Well, I won in the end!

I had already given him the first pair, but I'm working on a few more.

Rulers should have more than one pair of socks, correct?

**October 24th**

I feel...odd.

It was only today when I realized what exactly love is. And to think I've been using it so lightly in my past entries!

Love is really...something nobody can explain. It's different for each person, I suppose. To me, love is how much you care for an individual, and how much you're willing to do for them. So...I always say I love Jack. Not to him directly, but I'm sure I write it at least twice a week here.

Yet...I think I'm in love with him.

That is something I'm still trying to figure out. I cannot explain it just yet. All I know is that I do love him and that the feeling is so much stronger than any other kind of love.

Silly, yes.

Powerful, too.

I don't want to tell the Doctor about this, though. It's something I'll figure out by myself.

Love you, Jack.

**October 25th**

Oh, I have to jot this down before I begin preparing the costumes for the next week.

I won't he able to write for a while, okay? I know that there are times when my entries are almost a month apart, but I usually have reasons for that. Now, I'll actually be able to warn you I can't use this, so don't worry. Hehehehe, I really wish you were a real ghoul. Then you'd know all about me and I could listen to you for a change! I treat you as if you were male, so if you did come alive, I'm sure you and I would be perfect for each other!

Ah, but I don't want Jack to think I no longer care for him...

Oh well, it won't happen. I'll just be absent for a while, so farewell!

* * *

**A/N: I was inspired to write this coz of an AMV my friend sent me. So, credits belong to her: www. youtube . com/watch?v= XashB43XWH0**

**(sorry for the spaces!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**November 1st**

Actually, it still feels like October 31st, Halloween, because the clock chimed twelve about an hour ago. It's really late (or early in the morning, however you see it as) and still everyone is celebrating outside. I managed to participate during the song this year, but it was a really simple role. Unfortunately, I feel like I am unable to sing well, and I didn't want anybody to laugh, so I just watched and let my hair get blown by the wind (at one point.)

It was a nice evening.

Jack was amazing, of course.

Everyone practically worships him, and not in an unhealthy way! I happen to think he is a gifted king and I couldn't ask for a better ruler. But I have an odd feeling he may be getting bored of his holiday.

No, I'm sure of it!

Not too long ago (what, half an hour?), I heard him singing about his sudden wariness of Halloween, his day!

It was beautiful song, no matter the sadness it held. His voice is something I've never heard before, something that always makes me shudder. Not in a scared way, mind you, but more of...amazement and awe. Anyway, when I hear him talk (let alone sing), it's as if everything else mutes and he and I are suddenly by ourselves, standing out, even if he isn't particularly addressing me. Sounds silly, I know, but I mean it.

I hope he doesn't get bored. I'd miss his smile.

**November 2nd**

I'm worried. Really worried.

Yesterday, after being repaired by the Doctor and scolded lightly (yes, I wasn't in as much trouble as I expected!), I simply lounged about my room after all my chores were complete. This was mainly since it had become such a routine for me each day; I had quickly finished and left with free time.

You know, my hobbies, which include writing in this and sewing (if the first one counts) are extremely limited, as it soon becomes boring. I would love to be able to try singing like everyone else, but I highly doubt my voice is meant to be used that way. I don't want Jack to hear me doing so if that were the case (and I'm sure it is!).

Okay, losing track here! I meant to say that I was worried about Jack. He was gone for most of the day, unintentionally reeking havoc in the small town while he was gone. Courtesy of the Mayor, of course.

Actually, nobody knows what exactly happened in the forest and how our king managed to visit another holiday, but frankly, I don't think anyone really pays attention to those details. I do, but that's probably because I don't have much to do. Is that pathetic? I hope not...

There was a town meeting today. I slipped the Deadly Nightshade in, snuck out, joined everyone in Town Hall, and the Hanging Tree kindly let me sit on one of his trunks. Jack sang again for us (quite adorably, I could add) and for once, I saw some spark in his eye-sockets as he told us about those shining trees and overgrown socks. He seemed much happier than I've seen him lately.

Sandy Claws sounds intriguing, doesn't he?

Jack was trying to make a point that nobody seemed to grasp, though. Actually, it was as if he thought this "Christmas" (is that how it's spelled?) was of more...well, pleasantries instead of our usual scares. Surely not. I mean, the Master of Fright enjoying presents and small toys? I would hate to imagine what he'd say to me if I mentioned such thing!

I like it nonetheless, but I'm not about to say so to anybody.

**November 3rd**

"You've poisoned me for the last time, you wretched girl!"

That's an exact quote. Amazing how he comes up with these names without ever repeating the same exact one.

Remember how I used Deadly Nightshade in the Doctor's soup to go to the Town Meeting yesterday? He—er—wasn't too pleased that I did that twice in a row in the course of two days. I think that's my record! But this month I've only gotten four...

I need seven to beat last year.

Wait! I hear something...is that Jack? Oh, I think it is! Why is he here?

Hold on, I'll just set this down and listen...

...

Okay, I'm back.

Experiments. Jack wants to conduct some experiments. I don't know on what, and I definitely don't know why. Hmm...

**November 4th**

Midnight. How many times have I made an entry for this time over the years? I wonder if this book is magical, because it seems that no matter how much I write, I always have a lot of pages left to use.

Alright. I've done it. I've run away for good. I took my stuff (which is really just this journal, a pencil, my thread with the needle, and the dress I have on) and I recently delivered a small gift basket to Jack. I don't recall doing this often, maybe just once or twice every now and then. The reason I made him one now is because I figured he'd want something to take his mind off his experiments for just a little while. It wasn't much, but the smile on his face when he got it really cheered me up. By the way, ropes near windows are really convenient!

I do have something I want to add in all seriousness.

It seems that I've developed a strange...well, habit (for lack of a better word) of getting these weird visions and sensations when something major is about to happen. For example, just last year, I imagined myself dropping a glass of water and having it shatter completely all over the ground, causing my feet to feel wet and drenching my socks, only to find that it was perfectly intact after I blinked. The next day, Boogie's Boys threw a particularly horrible, dark-green pumpkin at the large window of the laboratory, destroying it, which also led to large shards of glass flying everywhere. It smashed half of the beakers, damaged all the blue-prints displayed, and even cut the power the doctor had been generating for one of his creations. Oddly enough, by feet was soaked in pumpkin juice that day.

Nobody really got hurt, unless you count me having to be sewn in places that didn't have stitches on them before. What a shame; my face had been the only part of my body successfully without stitches and now I have a large one through my eye and mouth.

But you see? That was the worst thing that happened to us the previous fall. And I sensed it! An intuition, if you please.

This time, while I was sitting by Jack's gate, a flower I was picking the leaves off turned into a small version of the tree Jack was showing us during the town meeting! And guess what? It burst into flames! What does that mean? Disaster, I'm sure!

I have to trust what I feel...right...?

Oh yes, I've also had anxious feelings before minor things happened, but I'm not sure if that's worth telling...

I'm really tired...really...

**November 5th**

Jack just yelled, "This year, Christmas will be ours!" a few moments ago. I'm sitting in my usual spot in the graveyard.

Spiral Hill.

I've always loved this place. A nice view, calming surroundings...and it's Jack's favorite spot as well. One of these days, I'll be able to approach him while he's up here so we could spend a moment together. But I'm too shy, and there's been so many opportunities I've ignored that I'm sure I just ran out of luck. I doubt I'll get another chance to stand with him at the top of this hill anytime soon.

I should really go. After all, the Mayor's calling for everyone to get an assignment from Jack to help with this new holiday. Hmm, wonder what I get to do...

**November 6th**

Real quick:

1, I'm making the Sandy Claws outfit

2, The Doctor doesn't know what I've been up to lately

3, I'm still VERY worried

4, Jack hasn't been himself lately

5, My free time is very limited (which is extremely out of the norm for me) so my entries will be short if I am even able to get anything down

6, I'm so sorry I've been doing this to you recently. I really don't mean it.

**November 7th**

I think

* * *

**A/N: Aww, Sally didn't finish her last entry! Then again, did you see how nice she sewed that Sandy Claws suit? Woo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**November 14th**

Phew.

A week of nonstop work, and I only have a few minutes to spare.

For the record, I haven't been sleeping in the graveyard or behind gates anymore. The Hanging Tree kindly let me stay in his home, a small cottage hidden behind the Witches' store and the Corpse house. He tells me that it's been unused, him being a tree and all. Isn't he sweet? I'm so glad I made friends with the nicest guy here.

Except for Jack maybe.

Okay, I'm really tired, so I'll just be going to sleep now. Wow, I really have to find a way to repay Tree...

**November 18th**

I can't believe I fell asleep without writing in here for several days already! I meant to, I swear, but I've been extremely tired will all my work...

I'm sorry.

Oh, you know what? I'm still really worried about this Christmas thing. I don't want to hurt Jack's feelings, but I can hardly go about ignoring this, especially if I've been warned that everything's going to end in disaster! I've tried several times to warn him...

I can't think of any ways to try to convince him; when the Doctor said our king is stubborn, he meant it!

Any ideas?

**November 22nd**

Trying to write here everyday has been a real hassle lately. How can I possibly do that when I've been given other assignments?

Jack wants me to make a large sack now. Apparently, it's to hold all his presents and whatnot...

Something's off as well. Why are Boogie's Boys...oh, more plotting than usual? I'm not sure if that's the right word, but again, my vocabulary is still limited.

How many more days until Christmas?

**December 8th**

I found you!

Amazing how after all this time, you've just been hiding under the mattress...I don't remember putting you there.

Ah yes, I'm not sure how long it has been since I've written something down, but please don't think I'm purposely trying to ignore you! You've been with me longer than anyone else has, if you think about it...

As a friend, I mean.

Oh dear, just a few more days and Jack's off to do this holiday. And everyday, my feelings of dread and fear get worse (or are they the same?).

I've also tried to warn other people (the Hanging Tree and the Hanging Men...they count as people, right?) but all they told me was to relax and not to worry about it...

Jack's response when I warned him again was:

"Oh, don't be silly, my dear friend! This Christmas's going to be fantastic! Everything's going to be just fine!"

I'm working on the final touches of his costume.

Red with white trimmings...

**December 15th**

Why does time have to pass by so fast?

Because of all the tension with the preparations and the fact that we only have ten more days, I think I'll be much busier—I'll never be able to write to you!

To think that I've always dreamed of having a lot to do...

I almost wish that I didn't want that before.

Almost.

**December 21st**

Wish me luck! I'm going to try again (for about the thousandth time) to tell Jack not to go through with this.

But then again, we've all done too much and everything's basically set, so Jack can't back out of this now, no matter how convinced I can get him.

But I'll try. You always want to try, even of you know that the attempt is futile. After all, you'll never know, correct?

Here we go!

**December 22nd**

Of course I failed.

He waved me off again (politely, though) and assured me that I was simply thinking too much about everything and that I should take break for a bit.

I refused. With Christmas Eve in two days, I can't slack off now! As much as I don't want Jack to continue with his new holiday, I'm still going to try and please him by doing what he asks me to. It's such an honor to work with the Pumpkin King!

Yet I've never been more terrified...

There's a song I've been working on...

It goes with the tune the band outside always plays.

I can put down the first few lines:

I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have

The worst is just around the bend  
And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be.

He'll never love me anyway...

* * *

**A/N: I don't own 'Sally's Song'; Danny Elfman wrote it...;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**December 23rd**

I'm not too sure when I'll be able to write to you again granted that tomorrow is Christmas Eve. My dear Jack will be off then, ready to give away all those presents the residents spent so much time creating. I helped make dresses for some dolls, just so you know.

Anyway...

I'm even more worried now than before. It scares me so very much, but what can I do? Nobody really listens to me. And even when they do, they take all I say lightly, like it has no meaning whatsoever (at least, it seems that way.)

Lately Jack hasn't been himself, either. I think he's trying to avoid me. I hope not, but I can't blame him even if he is. I guess preparing all these take a lot of effort and time.

I have to check his outfit one last time tomorrow. He'll be at my work-tent an hour before he departs. That means I have an hour to convince him not to go through with this, because then, he can't try to escape my pleas. Somehow, I have a funny feeling he won't really pay attention...

Shall I tell you about all my going-ons (if it's a word) recently? I doubt I'll be able to sleep tonight, so I might as well do something productive.

Where to begin?

Ah. Well, I've seen so much progress with everyone. That is, concerning the Christmas presents and everything. My favorite toys are probably that adorably frightening teddy bear, the vampire duck, and this lovely bat hat. I wonder if the mortal children will enjoy them, too...

Ah, yes! Mrs. Corpse brought me home-baked pie a few days ago. It was really good; rotten apple cores with brain sauce. Yum! I might ask for the recipe if everything turns out well.

Boogie's Boys have been gone a while now. I wonder what they're up to...?

Do you think I'll ever meet Sandy Claws? I'd like to at least see whose holiday we're taking over. Did he give Jack permission? Does he even know? Oh, look, I ask too many questions. I think that's why the Doctor dislikes me...

I'm off track again. Okay, so, about recent events...

Well, the Mayor's been particularly...flustered...about the preparations. His face is almost always unhappy. I don't really even remember the last time he's smiled... I guess that's a down-side to being two-faced?

The Doctor's told me several times before about the mayor being a "literal two-faced politician". What in the Underworld does that mean?

He says it's just a joke that I don't understand.

My knowledge is limited, so it doesn't surprise me.

As I scan this passage, I realize that I seem to go about writing different topics very often. My mind tends to wander. Does it sound silly?

Most people tell me that upon first glance, I don't appear very intimidating.

Is that an insult or a compliment?

Here I go again...

If you were real, and I've said this before, I'm sure we'd be the best of friends. I started out lifeless, too, and look at me now! Wait...maybe we can make you real! All we need is some lightning and a body! I'm sure the Doctor will be willing to help!

Oh...no, he won't. He gets upset when I leave without permission, and this is the longest that I've been away. Come to think of it, I did mention before that I had hoped to leave that place permanently...

Oops.

What a shame. For a moment, I seriously considered going through with the idea and making you undead...

Maybe...maybe when everything calms down and I know that my Jack is perfectly safe...maybe I'll study enough so that I can make my own creation—you.

But I'll treat you with as much respect as I would to everyone else (Jack included). You won't ever have to worry about being locked up, or forced to do unimaginable housework. No, you'll be my closest friend (mostly because I hope by then, Jack and I might be more than being good friends and so you'll have that title) and I'll be able to listen to you for once. I owe you that much, after all.

Is it a promise? In a way...

Hmm...

The more I write, the calmer I get. Silence also makes me calm...

Listen...

Wait.

What time is it?

I still hear people working and singing outside...

Oh, my, it's not even dawn-break and everyone is awake already! Or did they not sleep as well?

When I left for bed a while ago, everything was quiet and still. I could've sworn it was time to rest...

I might as well join in.

I'll be able to add more details to Jack's Sandy Claws outfit, and maybe think about what I plan to say to him.

I want him to know that lately, he hasn't looked like himself, not at all. He's the Pumpkin King! Why doesn't he care anymore about that? I know he thinks something's missing...but...it isn't right.

I wish I could somehow voice all that to him. It won't hurt to try...will it?

But if all goes wrong and my premonition is correct...then everything's at risk.

At least, to me.

Jack is my everything. He's the reason I didn't give up back then when I was held captive. As of now, he's my life...uhm, afterlife.

If he won't listen to me and he goes through with his plans...then I didn't try hard enough.

If he does listen and hates me for it when he realizes Christmas has just been canceled...I'll take it.

As long as he is safe.

What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud

Try as I may it doesn't last  
And will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not

It's never to become

For I am not the one.

I love you, my dearest Jack.

I hope you will be safe.

I'll die if you won't be.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, one long entry instead of a buncha small ones! I made a movie reference here! It isn't the song, though...**

**Hint: Think about what Sally's last warning to Jack was...*wink***

**This also tells me that I've almost memorized the movie...heheheh.**

**Thanks for the reviews, by the way! I really appreciate it.**


End file.
